


Spin the Bottle

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, newsies musical
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Party, Party Games, Spin the Bottle, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	Spin the Bottle

“I’m going to point out that this game is problematic for a number of reasons,” said Davey.   
“Shut up and sit down,” said Jack.   
Davey exaggerated a sigh and sat.   
“Anyone got a bottle?” asked Jack.  
Race chugged down the last half of his beer and tossed it. It missed jack, flying out of the living room through the walkway to the kitchen where it shattered on the floor.  
“Anyone got a bottle, who’s not drunk off their ass?”  
“I got it,” Crutchie walked up behind Jack and passed him a bottle before finding a spot in the circle.   
Everything around Davey slowed down. Crutchie caught Davey looking at him and smiled. Davey focused on his red cup filled with cranberry juice and club soda.   
Jack crouched in the center of the circle and put down the bottle. "First two it picks go into the closet."  
Davey leaned over and tapped Elmer's shoulder. "What? What happened to just kissing?"   
Elmer shrugged.  
"That's kid’s stuff," said Jack.   
Davey shrunk as everyone turned to see who Jack was talking to.   
Jack spun the bottle and sat in the circle. It swung round and round the circle as Davey's gut tightened. The bottle landed on Romeo.   
Romeo beamed. "Lucky for you." He reached for the bottle and got it spinning again. It spun and spun.   
Davey risked a glance at Crutchie before the bottle stopped at Specs.   
"Alright," said Jack, "Specs and Romeo."  
"Wouldn't be the first time!" Race thought he had whispered to the girl beside him.  
Romeo wiggled his eyebrows at Specs who shrugged before heading into the closet.  
When both were inside Jack went over, flicked off the lights and shut the door. "You got seven minutes!"  
-  
"Five! Four! Three! Tw-"  
The door swung open. Specs and Romeo stumbled out. The circle whistled at their messy hair and misbuttoned shirts.  
They sat beside each other in the circle.  
Jack spun the bottle again. It stopped at Davey.   
"I..." He looked out at every direction but Crutchie's. "Sure, yeah. Okay." His hands trembled as he reached in and spun the bottle. He watched it turn and turn before slowing to a stop in front of Crutchie.  
Davey had to remind his heart to keep beating.   
"Someone get Dave a paper bag!" Race, tried to say to only the girl beside him.  
There was a hand pushing on Davey’s back and he got to his feet. He followed Crutchie into the closet and ignored the snickering behind him.   
Jack popped his head in.  
"Have fun." He snorted when he saw Davey's face. "Seven minutes." He flicked off the light and slammed the door.  
"Hey," said Crutchie after a moment. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," Davey coughed. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"You seem nervous is all. Where are you?" Crutchie reached around for Davey’s arm. He found it and gave it a light squeeze. “Hey.” He pulled his hand back.  
“Hey.”  
"We don't gotta do anything you don't want."  
"I know. Thanks. And same with you," said Davey. He took a deep breath as quietly as he could. "Sure is dark in here."  
"Yeah. And cramped."  
For a while there was nothing but the sound of their breathing, but Davey was sure that even the group outside could hear his heartbeat.   
"You know…" said Crutchie, "if you did wanna fool around..."  
-  
"FiveFourThreeTwoOne!" Jack shouted and whipped the door open.  
There were shouts, laughter and whistles as the circle caught them. Crutchie and Davey broke away from the kiss and noticed their audience.   
Davey helped Crutchie down from where he'd been holding him against the wall. He got him his crutch and tried fixing some of his hair before Crutchie poked him in the chest and walked out.   
Davey went to find his spot in the circle, but stopped when he saw Crutchie whispering in Jack's ear.   
"Yeah," said Jack. "There's another couch in the basement."  
"Thanks." Crutchie walked over to Davey and took his hand before leading him down the hall.   
Davey tried not to smile too much as they left a crowd of whistling and jokes in the living room.


End file.
